Rebuild
Rebuild is the 4th episode in Season 1. Overview After the destruction of the villages near the Fire Nation the people begin to rebuild there destroyed homes and they also begin to attack small forces of Fire Nation Soldiers the people of the villages will risk thier lives for thier village,Fire Lord Sozin too is rebuilding the destroyed facilities,homes,etc. Finn and Jake arrived now at there home end rested while Madame Suliman is ready for the journey to Ingary and is about to send the Battleships to the Fire Nation. Synopsis The people of the near villages of the Fire Nation are rebuilding thier destroyed homes drom the raid of Fire Lord Sozin and Madame Suliman and, various chiefs of each village announce to all people who would participate to defeat the Fire Nation and secure the villages many of the people of the villages joined from child to adult the others left in the villages and rebuild the destroyed homes the fighters who joined are now prepare to defeat small forces of Fire Nation Soldiers three vilagers from the western part villages in the Fire Nation joined the villagers to defeat the Fire Nation and gain peace again. Fire Lord Sozin is rebuilding too the destroyed facilities,buildings,etc. he now upgrades the economics and military of the Fire Nation Madame Suliman arrives and tells Fire Lord Sozin that she will go back to Ingary with hundreds of Battleships and will start to break in the Earth Kingdom Madame Suliman's ride have arrive and now going to a long trip back to Ingary. Meanwhile our two heroes Finn and Jake are now in the Earth Kingdom to rest in a rented home by Princess Bubblegum they rested for a while then something happened an earthquake a strong one some villagers where trapped in thier houses others fleed and the others where hit by rocks and tiles Finn and Jake saved some of the people and the Governor the Governer thanked Finn and Jake money Finn and Jake used the money to rebuild the houses of the villagers the villagers and the Governor were happy they give them the title The Best Heroes Finn and Jake were amazed they got home and rested. Madame Suliman arrives a near village there she rested for a bit in a special Room for Royal Guests she wanders the town and buys equipments and things for the long trip again to Ingary they rested for a bit and proceeds her journey back at her homeland Ingary at Madame Suliman's calculations they may arrived at Ingary for 2 days they make sure they get there at 2 days because she will attend her Royal Meeting with the King about the Hundred Year War the plans are now proceeding the villagers are now raiding the Fire Nation will there be another again or not. Credits *Written By: **Ken Jasper Bormate **Kim Julean Bormate *Directed By: **John Ricky Elison Lapuz *Starring: **Ken Jasper Bormate - Narrator **Jeremy Shada - Finn **John DiMaggio - Jake *Also Starring; **Ron Pearlman - Sozin **Blythe Danner - Suliman *Mentioned: **Princess Bubblegum Trivia *This the first episode a character is mentioned. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1